peices of time
by anononymas
Summary: severus snape always thought that his godson would be like his father , true but then there was much more deeper into him ... concerning one miss granger


HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF

Disclaimer: all characters, books and movies belong to j.k rowling and warner bros.

_Year 1991_

Severus snape was impatient , very impatient for 2 very specific reasons. He has been pacing for 2 hours in headmaster's office in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry , watched by greatly amused Albus Dumbledore.

" oh for merlin's sake severus sit down have a lemon drop" . albus Dumbledore spoke after being driven dizzy by his former student's pacing.

" I can't albus , _they _are coming today both of them and _he _looks just like his father , how will I stand it? Worse how will I ever be able to pay attention to both of them ?" . snape panicked and pushed his hair back from his eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled . they always do when he gets new idea or a confirmation of some sort. He smiled and put a hand on snape's shoulder.

" I know they will be handful , but they are your responsibility and you took it , donot worry about it , its going to be alright"

"how can be you so sure? How do you know ? do you know from what backgrounds they are coming , one an orphan who didn't know he was a wizard defeated the dark lord and is famous is coming and other who has most dangerous family on the earth , whose father is one of them , is coming"? snape spoke in one breath , he was terrified he was but he could not back out now that he agreed to.

" you can handle it , it will be hard yes but then again they will turn out to be promising young men" with that Dumbledore went out of his office into the great hall singing a muggle tune.

Damn that old coot . snape thought he did not know how two very individual personalities are about to land are coming can be very very tough for him. One a half blood the son of the woman he loved and still do . and one his very favorite godson whose mother has been great friend and asked him a favor to purify his brainwashed mind thanks to his father that muggles are not inferior from purebloods.

He sighed and headed for grand hall . this would be most highly anticipated sorting of the history.

As he watched the frist years gather up . he saw many familier faces . he saw the longbottom's son , the redheads weasleys . his eyes landed on jet black haired boy wearing glasses and had exactly _her _eyes. His heart stopped for he had not seen the boy properly but those eyes reminded him very much of her , it was fascinating yet so frightening at same time. he tried to look away really he did but he cannot , he missed her very much.

He then saw a blond head . he knew his godson had arrived he tried to acknowledge but it seems his godson was busy somewhere else he observed his direction , at frist he saw lots of bushy hair . he frowned in confusion he then saw a face of a girl and over large teeth. He turned to his godson again who was well _glaring _at her as if she was most dirty of them all . he shook his head , he knew that boy has been brainwashed and it is going to one hell of job to put it out of his mind.

The sorting started ofcourse the golden boy was placed in Gryffindor like his parents. Snape rolled his eyes at that thought. His godson was placed in slytherin no shocker there . the weasleys in Gryffindor. But when the bushy haired girl's turn came he saw draco actually sat up in the seat and wait what ? is there hope in his eyes? Snape blinked but there it was draco malfoy actually looking up at the girl with rapt attention as it was most important sorting of the world. Snape actually saw him crossing his fingers and chanting under his breath.

At this severus snape was in for a heart attack . he had not expected this. This was new , he knew draco came from most selfish parents in the earth but seeing draco like this was actually disturbing.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled and girl hopped to the table to sit between potter and weasley boy.

He saw draco actually looked defeated and sneering at them and pouting as his most precious toy has been broken.

Yes , this is going one long hard journery.

_Year 1992 _

" I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT WORD !" . snape bellowed in his office while his 12 year godson was sitting , head bow down and purple bruises in his face .

" I …. I … am sorry sir , I didn't mean but she spoke my father bought his way in the team even though I told him not too I wanted to find my way to team like potter . but flint opened his big fat mouth and …."

" enough!" snape punched the table . causing draco to flinch .

" you got lucky draco the weasleys will alone eat you alive not to mention dumbledore will have my head for this and your mother"

Draco teared up , snape tried to soften but couldn't the word alone drove him crazy _mudblood _that 's what he said to her he made a promise he won't say it ever again but now his godson did what he did many years ago.

He turned to draco who was nearly crying , he knew boy didn't meant it but it would be hard to lucius malfoy has ruined his son's innocent mind . narcissa had told him everything including lucius's constant use that word . he knew somehow draco had heard it and not known it what it meant.

He sighed and sat down , he has to take this responsibility seriously . it wasn't easy but he had patient for he had patience for a very long time.

" draco do you even know what this word means"?

Draco shook his head.

Snape continued 'it means someone who is inferior than us , those who have no right to be magical , in other words a very dirty blood , blood not worth it"

Draco looked at his godfather horror on his face . he clearly did not knew and he looked really disgusted .his eyes were regretful he did not say anything and stood up .

" I will be here at 4 for dentention today sir" draco said with a regretful voice clearly picking a punishment for yourself wasn't easy.

Snape nodded and left leaving draco alone in his thoughts.

_Year 1993_

A bueatiful Sunday morning severus snape was having tea and copy of daily prophet when door of his office opened revealing a very distraught teenager at his door.

" SHE SLAPPED ME!" a yell broke leaving snape jolted .

" so?" .snape spoke calmly not even looking up from his newspaper.

"so ? so? She slapped me professor , how dare she ? what did I do to her . all I say a word to scarhead and weasel and she burns fire like dragon" draco spoke while massaging his nose and cheek .

A smile broke out in snape's lips he hid it between the newspaper clearly enjoying the distress of puberty hitting teenager draco malfoy.

" draco I know Hermione granger she can't just hurt you without a reason you must have done something , I don't know tease her and her friends or maybe you could have complained to your father about a hippogriff."

Mutturing some unintelligible words which even make lucius proud draco slumped in his chair.

" its just a bloody hippogriff , its not only that its always scarhead and weasel I say one word to them she flares them, both of them are such sissy to let a girl fight their fights" draco spoke defeated.

Snape looked at malfoy heir , clearly miss granger had done a good job in teaching draco about messing with her friends the redness still visible . he could only imagine what it felt like.

Draco massaged his cheek again , he tried to look tall and proud but slap really hurted and he was still feeling it.

" I hate her" he muttured under his teeth . snape was amused by his declaration never a malfoy ever expressed an emotion so passionately .

" iam sure you do" snape replied back.

" aren't you give her dentention or anything" draco inquired.

"and why would I do that?"

"I don't know because she slapped me"

"I won't"

"why?"

Snape groaned . dealing with a teenager was harder than dealing with voldemort . he took a deep breath and explained in very slow motion

" well draco frist of all stop being such a girl . its just a slap . iam sure you will receive hundred more from girls like her , you will be proud of it someday iam sure. Second you should not have complained it your father about hippogriff I could have dealt with it instead you went off to him seeking his " help" and now look what have you done clearly this will upset potter and his friends and mind you she will go wherever they will go . there is no fighting in it . thirdly stop being such a _girl_"

Draco's mouth opened in shock clearly giving snape a look of fish out of the water.

His godson stomped his feet and left clearly angry and with words like damn potty weasel the idiot and granger the beaver.

Snape smiled and buried his nose in newspaper again.

_Year 1994_

Docking points was snape's favorite thing as a teacher, and yule ball had given him plently. After ignoring igor's warning he docked many points from students. He was angry and frustrated and to add his lovely mood . potter had to show up clearly leaving his bloodpressure abnormally high.

He took a swig of firewhiskey and hid in his coat pocket. He was tired and sleeply and bed was one thing in his mind.

As he made his way he saw draco malfoy sitting in a bench looking really pensive and sitting with very still and grim expression on his face.

" you should not be here" snape sat down and joined draco .

" why does it matter?" draco spoke . after few moments of silence.

" well its dangerous"

Draco laughed , a hollow laugh revealing the torture and pain in his voice.

"nothing , nothing is dangerous than your own _father_ sir"

Snape stayed silent . he wanted to know how draco's homelife was wrecked . since the dark on the qudditch match lucuis malfoy has been frustrating and angry all the time . its true that dark mark wasn't supposed to happen that day but as it rumors were that voldemort might be getting strong. He took all his anger on his son and wife . he slapped draco twice during his vacations . draco was compelled to leave his home for a while and spend holidays at blaise zabini's house .

"yes I know , your mother told me everything" snape said as he sat on the bench with draco .

"I just don't understand" draco's confused voice came around . "it's true isn't it ? he is coming around and gathering everyone he could find . I reckon he is going to be more strong than ever" .

"he might not , he still hasn't got anyone . he will need to rise again and for that he will need help but for now I don't think there is anyone who is going help him . not everyone are quriell" snape spoke quietly.

Somehow at far back few raised voices were heard . it almost sound that someone was fighting with somebody . the voices were very loud and tensed .

Draco and snape turned around to find hermione granger and ron weasley fighting in the stairs .

"next time there's a ball ask me before not as a last resort!" . hermione granger was yelling at weasley who was red as tomato . he left with potter .

And hermione granger sank on her kness sobbing her guts out .

"hmmm that was odd . I never knew granger and weasley fought _that _much . I thought they were close bunch" snape remarked .

Draco didn't say anyting but kept looking at hermione granger . snape noticed but kept quiet . he knew by now that draco is harboring some feelings towards miss granger . the look on his face was enough to say it . he thought he should stop it but he didn't want risk it .

"they have been fighting throughtout the ball" draco spoke quietly " she came with victor krum the seeker champion and weasley got jealous …it was very obivious even pansy knew what was going on , I expected to find it amusing but to an extend I didn't".

" did you wish u were amused by the idea of miss granger being upset?" snape spoke cautionly .

Draco turned around and widened his eyes . he looked thoughtful for a moment . he bit his lip and clenched his fists tightly .

" no I don't find amusing , I do find it but not today not when its really a spiecal event of school , not when everyone is having a good time ,not when someone made much effort to look that good and feel bueatiful today . I did thought of saying something I couldn't . she did looked good and I for one night want to keep my mouth shut for her" . at this draco stood up and bade him goodnight without even glancing at hermione granger .

Snape stood and went upto sobbing miss granger . she had quieted a little but her body still shook . he hled out his hankercheif and spoke "miss granger?" .

Hermione gasped and immediately stood up wiped her tears though it was still leaking she tried to stop it .

"prof ..professor I didn't saw you there" she made an attempt to control her tears .

Snape spoke quietly " I think its time for you to go to bed" .

" yes yes sir iam going now , thankyou for er the hankercheif" hemione made for steps snape spoke again " miss granger"

Hermione stopped " yes sir?"

" there is no use pinning for something you can't have those who don't see you happy are not defiantly not worth your time" with that snape walked to other a stunned hermione granger staring at his back.


End file.
